


In the Summertime

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Summertime

As he walked through the copse of trees, Severus noticed Lily's red hair shining in the sun just on the other side of the path. She was sitting on a blanket, feet bare.

"Sev!" she said when she saw him and sprung up to give him a peck on the cheek. Warmth ran through him and he was certain it wasn't from the August sun. 

Lily sat back down on the blanket and patted the space next to her. Severus sat beside her and opened the paper sack he'd carried with him. 

"I brought two apples." He offered her the better of the two. He'd nicked them on his way out of the house. His mum wouldn't be happy with him but that wasn't particularly unusual. 

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him, green eyes vibrant. She took a bite, juice running down her chin. She quickly wiped it off with a laugh. "So messy!"

"I didn't think to bring serviettes," Severus replied before taking a bite of his own apple. He watched her feet bat together as they ate and tried not to allow his imagination to follow her pale skin up under her skirt. 

He just knew she must have the most beautiful thighs from the hints he'd seen when she wore a particular yellow sundress—new last summer—which was now getting too short. 

"Penny for your thoughts," she said nudging his shoulder, then staying pressed against him. She always did that until he nudged her back. It took him longer and longer to do it but she seemed to think that was part of the game. 

Finally, once he'd absorbed as much of her goodness and light as he could, he pushed back and she laughed aloud. 

He tipped his head back and looked at the sky. "Think it will rain?"

She leaned back until she was looking straight up. Big, puffy clouds floated along in stark contrast with the blue sky. It might have been the most beautiful sky he'd ever seen…

"Nope," Lily finally pronounced. "We'll have lovely weather the rest of the day and I insist you spend every minute with me!"

…or perhaps it was just the company.


End file.
